Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. Historically, residential or home-use versions of these appliances have single dose dispensers, with provided compartment or cups, typically in a drawer or under a cover, in which the user of the appliance would fill with a dose of treating chemistry that was sufficient for the cycle of operation to be selected. Recently, bulk dispensers, i.e. dispensers holding multiple doses of a treating chemistry, have become more common, yet with single dose dispensers still being dominate.
The bulk dispensers can be more convenient in that they relieve the user from having to fill the single dose dispenser for every cycle. However, the particular implementation of current bulk dispensers has created its own inconvenience. In some implementations, the bulk dispenser relies on a proprietary cartridge, which some users find inconvenient. In some implementations, the bulk dispenser was integrated with the traditional single dose dispenser, which limited the bulk dispenser to hold only a few doses of treating chemistry, which failed to fully realize the convenience and benefit that can be provided by a bulk dispenser.
Furthermore, user dosing of treating chemistry is typically inaccurate based upon load size or soil level. A user will arbitrarily add an amount of treating chemistry or a single dose of treating chemistry, which is typically more or less chemistry than what is needed to properly clean the laundry items. As such, a typical user can waste a large amount of treating chemistry in an attempt to properly dose the laundry.